First Kiss
by QuietSeraphim
Summary: Scydia AU. Lydia takes part in an art video thing, it's not like it's her first time participating in one, she's done fashion shoots for up and coming designers, she's posed for artists and sculptors, but this one is different, she has to kiss a total stranger for the first time. on camera. for the entirety of the world to see. Well this should be interesting.


Scydia AU. Got the idea from a video on YouTube called First Kiss (you should all watch it 'cause it's cute and shit). Un beta'd right now, posted on AO3 under Quiet Seraphim (same as my tumblr URL) read, review, tell me what you think!

* * *

One day while window shopping/day dreaming on 5th Avenue with my friend Kira, we get handed a flier for an open casting for a short video piece that a clothing company was doing, both as a sort of social project and as a way to promote their clothes.

"Hey I think I've heard of this one, they're a small company but they're official, why don't you go for it?"

"Dunno, it feels a little sketchy." I say off-handedly, staring at a pair of heels in a store's window.

"It says here you'd get paid." I hear her tapping away at her phone as we enter the store. As she taps away on her phone I try on a few pairs of shoes.

"It's official."

"What is?" I'm in the middle of trying on a third pair of heels when she shoves her phone in my face. I take it and see she's on a clothes website.

"The flier, it's for an actual company who are looking for actual people, you should do it."

I look through the website and see the same flier, "It says I can keep the clothes _and_ I get paid if I get chosen." I look down at the gorgeous Loubitin's on my feet and sigh, "Fine, I'll go, but no guarantee I'll get chosen."

That's what led me to a warehouse after a short audition where all they really did was take some of my measurements, at the audition they had mentioned that I would be kissing a stranger, which didn't phase me in the least, I'd drunkenly made out with a few guys before at parties so it wasn't really anything new.

Cue filming day, and I'm getting hustled from room to room, the people guiding me around making sure that I didn't see any of the other participants (though I just thought they were in a rush). After going through hair and makeup where all they really did was touch up on my makeup stating they wanted it as 'normal' for me as possible. The clothes were my favorite part of it, especially once they told me I could keep them after. That was when I was led to a large plain room, the walls were a stark grey and the only source of light came from the camera crew that was set up.

"Alright Ms. Martin, now if you remember from the audition, what you're going to be doing today is kissing a stranger, the point of it is to try and capture the nervousness and awkwardness of any first kiss." I was being guided to the center of the room where there was a guy talking to another worker, I simply nodded, expecting it to be quick peck on the lips or something along the lines, already day dreaming of my Louboutins. Once the handlers left, the guy turned around and I was a bit floored by him. He was definitely good looking, tall, Hispanic looking, he was wearing a beanie that while it usually wasn't something I really liked on a guy, he could pull it off, and he had a twinkle in his eyes that kept you entranced. Oh and when he smiled, you couldn't look away, there had been something on the tip of my tongue but when he turned and smiled at me it was gone in an instant.

"Uh, hi." He laughed, the laughter filling his eyes.  
"Hi." I said, laughter bubbling up in my chest, I turned to the camera's trying to stop the blush from rising in my cheeks, "So, do we uh do this any time?"  
"Yeah, take your time, we're ready" came a voice from behind the lights and the camera's.  
"Uh, okay." He turned back to me and we laughed. He stuck out his right hand giving me a sort of half bow, "I'm, I'm uh Scott."  
"Lydia, nice to meet you."  
"Shall we make out?" he smiled again.  
"Absolutely." I said with a grin, the laughter bubbling up again.

He looked down, unsure of what to do when I took the initiative, stepping forward until we were basically toe to toe, I shifted my weight back and forth looking up at him through my eyelashes, he took my hands but then looked up, "So are we uh, good to go?" I put my arms around his shoulder and after a moment of hesitation, he kissed me. Oh that kiss, to be honest, I don't even know how long it was for, all I can really remember is his lips on mine, moving against them slowly at first, but once he was more confident, he took more control. His hands moving from my waist to my spine up to my face, cupping my face and pulling me even closer. He smelled like the forest and the city and the ocean all at once, his warmth filling me from head to toe. Sometimes I could tell he was smiling, other times I could tell he was concentrating. As cheesy as it sounds, the world fell away, and once we pulled away I was in a daze and apparently so was he. We stood there, smiling and giggling, "What was your name again?" we laughed and so did the crew. Once everything was said and done we were both led back to the dressing rooms we had been in before, making way for the next couple. As we left through opposite doors I couldn't help but look back at him and he was doing the same, we smiled and he gave me a bit of a wave before the doors closed.

I'm led back to my dressing room thing and that's when everything sort of hits me _was I too forward? What if he thinks I'm some sort of harlot for accepting a job where I have to kiss stranger, oh wait, he signed up for the same thing, I should be okay when it comes to that. _I sit down at the vanity and stare at my reflection. The girl looking back at me looks like she's been thoroughly kissed with flushed cheeks, swollen lips and glazed over eyes. Before my hair had been styled neatly and not a hair had been out of place, but now there were flyaways all over the place with some strands completely out of the braid. Shaking my head I began tucking the strands back into place, _calm down Lyds, it's not like you're really ever gonna see this guy again after today._ I changed out of the clothes they had me wear and put them in a bag, another perk of doing random videos like this, I usually get to keep the clothes they have me wear. I changed back into my more normal clothes, gathered my things and pulled out my phone to call Kira.

"_Mushi mushi"_

"It's always so weird to hear you speak any Japanese."

"How was it!?" I could practically see Kira on the other line jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I'll tell you over lunch, I'm starving." I said walking through the building, "What do you feel like eating?"

"How about Italian? That new restaurant finally opened."

"Where that Chinese place used to be?" I asked. The restaurant had been closed for as long as I had been living in the area and about two months ago the place had gone under remodeling.

"I'll meet you there and you can tell me all about the video."

"Okay but I have to stop by the apartment to put some stuff away, I'll see you there in about an hour? Traffic out of here is gonna be crazy."

"That works, I have to drop something off at the studio anyway so I'll meet you there."

"Works for me, I'll see you in a bit." I hang up the phone and make my way to my car.

When I got there Kira was already seated at a table.

I walked up to the hostess podium "Hi, and welcome to Marie's" I was greeted by a friendly brunette who's name tag read 'Allison'

"Hi," I said with a smile, "My friend is waiting for me over there." I pointed over to where Kira was talking to the guy I presumed was my waiter.

"You can just join her over there, have a nice meal." She smiled

"Thanks." As I walked over the waiter just left, I could see the back of his curly hair by the kitchen.

As I sat down a waiter approached us, "Hi, I'm Stiles and I'll be your waiter for the day. Can I get you ladies started with some drinks?"

"I'll have a water." I reply, I look to Kira and see she's transfixed by the waiter, "And she'll have the same."

He smiles at me, then at Kira, "I'll have those right out for you guys."

"Oh he is just so cute!" she says, her eyes following the waiter before turning back to me, "So how was it? Who'd you kiss? Was it a boy or girl?" she asked bombarding me with questions as I sat down.

"Hi Kira, how was your day? Mine was fantastic thanks for asking," I said sarcastically. "It was…interesting. It was a boy. I think his name was Scott."

"Think? You made out with a guy on camera, for money I might add, and you don't remember his name?"

"We didn't exactly sit down and talk about our life stories." I said sticking my tongue out at her, "And besides, after the kiss we had to leave so the next pair could be brought in.

"So what was he like? Describe him!"

"Okay, well, he was tall, I think he was Hispanic but I couldn't really tell. He wore a beanie, but you could tell his hair was dark and a little curly. I think his eyes were brown? And he had like a perfect smile."

"Oh he sounds cute." She says dreamily

"You think everyone and everything is cute Kira."

"I do not!"

"What about that guy in your art 20 class? That three legged puppy down the block? Our waiter?"

"I have two waters here." I look up and our waiter's back, cheeks tinted red as he balances a tray on one hand. I look at Kira, her eyes wide with embarrassment. She puts her head down on the table with a groan and I laugh. The waiter sets down the waters and clears his throat, "Uhm, are you ready to order?"

"I think we're gonna need more time," I say with a chuckle.

"Right, I'll uh, be back" he leaves, cheeks still red. I try to contain my laughter as Kira slowly lifts her head.

"Lydia!" she throws her napkin at me and I burst in a fit of giggles.

"What? I didn't know he was there!"

"Ugh! Now he probably thinks I'm weird and he's gonna ask someone to serve us instead!"

"I doubt it, now let's actually take a look at the menu before he comes back." Kira huffs but opens her menu.

The rest of lunch passes by relatively without incident, besides Kira and Stiles the waiter blushing whenever they make eye contact.

As we're eating our dessert I see Kira staring at something over my shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, "Your ice cream is melting."

"Did he have a dimple?"

"Who had a dimple" I say through a mouth full of cookie and ice cream.

"The guy you kissed" she says, still looking past me.

"I think so? Why what's up?"

"I think I just found him?"

"Kiss boy? Kira, we live in New York City, population eight million, not counting tourists and the commuters, what are the chances-" she cuts me off and points at the person passing by our table.

I stand up, "Scott?" the name slips from my mouth before I can stop it.

"Yea-" he turns around and freezes, it _was_ him. We stand there staring at each other and I don't know who moved first, or who initiated the kiss, but one minute we're standing with three feet between us and the next his hand is on the small of my back and my hand is tangled in his hair. This kiss is shorter than the first and more chaste, but that same spark is there.

We pull apart and it seems like the restaurant has fallen silent, with all eyes on us when Kira pipes up, "So, uh, I guess his name is Scott."


End file.
